


All Hallow's Sacrifice

by yffismydrug



Category: SHINee
Genre: Halloween, Jonghyun - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, jongtae - Freeform, taemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: After a war almost broke out between a village of humans and wolf hybrids over 100 years ago, a sacrifice must be made. Each year, on October 31st, a sacrifice is chosen to go into the forest and be hunted. Because the humans killed off almost all of the hybrids, they must now match the number they killed with their own sacrifices. If a sacrifice is ever not sent...a full on war will break out between the hybrids and humans. However something is different this year. Taemin is the sacrifice. It is his turn to be the part of a pact that was made all those years ago. For someone who does not believe he will be killed, what will happen?





	All Hallow's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on October 23, 2016

When mistakes are made, they are often forgiven. Apologies are made and the incident is brushed under the rug. However when it includes death...that is not always the case.

There was a mistake made so many years ago, that sometimes the details behind it get smudged and mistranslated. Records often have to be consulted to remember what actually happened over 100 years ago.

It was a mistake.

One they still pay for till this very day.

A mistake that would cause Halloween, a day normally filled with fun activities, to be one of mourning as well.

There was a village secluded in the middle of the forest and for the most part, the villagers lived in peace. Of course there were occasional problems with predators around, but they tended to handle those cases well. That was...until they encountered the wolf-hybrid pack, the largest ever known to man, at 200 strong. All the packs from the surrounding area had come together in order to make them stronger to survive. But to humans, that only made them a bigger threat.

Of course the village saw that as a reason to put a stop to this large hybrid pack as soon as they moved too close to them. There was livestock and children to protect, after all. Having large wolves around was not comforting in any way for them, especially since the hybrids were larger than normal wolves. Even though they are a village in the middle of the forest, they had almost 1000 people living there. They were more than capable of defending themselves against this pack.

Setting fires, using guns, doing anything they could, they managed to cut the hybrid pack down from 200 to around 30. The ambush had been at night by all the men in the village, and had given the hybrids no chance of escape. The plan had been whittled on for a month so it could be perfected and be the most effective. Of course during the night they had lost some of their fighters as well, but more damage had been done in the sneak attack during the night. 

The night had been filed with the pained, dying howls of the hybrids and the screams of victory from the villagers. Everything was bathed in blood. 

For fear of losing their other members, the pack left the area for a couple of years. They secluded themselves and hid well so they would not be hunted any more. Their remaining pack, who were injured and needed to heal, had to grow their numbers again. Thankfully they had enough alphas and omegas who survived that they could rebuild their numbers quite fast. Then after a couple of years, they came back and killed ten villagers in the middle of the day. They targeted the men who had killed their pack members, but took the lives of women who got in the way as well. They had done it to show the villagers that they were not afraid to attack in the daylight and that more importantly…they were back. They showed the villagers that hybrids did not have to resort to the scummy method of a surprise attack at night. Needless to say, this brought fear onto the villagers.

A full on war would have broken out between the hybrids and humans if not for the idea of the hybrid’s leader, who had the common sense to see what was happening. He came in human form, no weapons, showing he was not here to harm anyone. Requesting to talk to whomever was in charge of the village, he was granted access as long as they were watched.

After hours of talking, an agreement was made in order to keep everyone’s peace. No one wanted a complete blood bath, and to avoid this they went with the hybrid leader’s idea.

The plan was, that every year, on October 31st, the village would send one person into the forest as a sacrifice to them. Because 170 of them were lost when the villagers attacked, they would have to send someone into the forest till they made up for every hybrid lost. The hybrid leader said he was being generous that he was not counting the number of unborn pups because there had been almost 50 of them at the time of the slaughter.

Of course there were rules the villagers had to follow when they were sending someone into the forest. The human sacrifice sent to them would have to be eighteen, but the gender did not matter. All that mattered was the age, and that they were still untainted...a virgin. As long as a sacrifice was sent in each year on that specific date, they would not come back into the village.

When the hybrids went back into the forest, the shaman was called from the village to talk about what was going to happen. The shaman was always good at choosing people for certain tasks, or who would take over the rule of the village next. The old man even made marriage matches that always worked out. He was a reliable man, who had come from a long line of shamans they had used for generations. 

So it became the job of the shaman to choose the first eighteen sacrifices who would suffice the hybrid’s needs. Then, after those were chosen, they would start being selected at birth and have eighteen years to live before being sacrificed.

For the next 120 years, a sacrifice was sent into the forest on October 31st, and the shaman always happened to choose a female. The sacrifice was always publically announced on October 1st so any preparations could be made for the end of the month. The sacrifice always wore red to draw attention to them in the forest, even though the hybrids would be able to smell and see them well enough without it. The shamem also said the sacrifices wore red to symbolize the blood they were giving back to those lost. Since it had always been a girl who was chosen, there was a red dress, a cape with a hood, and red boots that went up to the knee that was worn each year.

It was now October 1st on the 121st year for the sacrifices. Since it had been happening for so long, the villagers had become used to making one sacrifice to save so many lives in return. It was sad to lose one of their own, but they all understood that it had to be done to keep the peace.

Taemin and some of his friends were running towards the gathering spot where they announced the next sacrifice. There were already a lot of people gathered and the shaman was standing on a small platform looking out over everyone. This was never his favorite announcement to give during the year, but one that was crucial.

“We’re all eighteen this year,” Jinki pointed out as they stood there and waited. 

“Do you think one of us are going to get selected?” Minho asked in a worried voice.

“Oh come on...do you know how many people there are turning eighteen this year, Minho?” Taemin asked. “Besides...it’s always been a girl who gets chosen,” he reminded them.

“Taemin’s right you guys,” Kibum stated right before the shaman called for everyone’s attention.

“Shhh...it’s starting…” Minho said in a serious tone while looking forward. 

A hush fell over the entire crowd as they turned their attention to the old man standing on the small platform. Everyone waited to hear what he was about to say.

“As all of you know...it has come to that time of the year when the sacrifice will be announced. It is a sad part of the year, but one we have all come to accept,” the shaman called loudly. “As you are all aware, for the past 120 years the sacrifice has always been a female...however, the gods have looked upon us and chosen differently for this year.”

Everyone in the crowd looked around and whispered to one another with both confused and startled expressions on their faces. Taemin, Minho, Kibum, and Jinki all looked at each other, turning slightly pale in the process.

“The sacrifice this year...is not a female...but a male,” the shaman called out. 

“He…” Kibum muttered quietly.

“Can’t…” Jinki muttered next.

“Be…” Minho joined in.

“Serious…” Taemin finished.

They all glanced at each other more worried now. Things had just gotten a lot more serious.

“The sacrifice...for the 121st year...is…” the shaman paused as the tension in the village increased. “Lee Taemin!”

Upon hearing his name, Taemin collapsed onto the ground and stared at the shaman standing there. Years ago, he had learned that it was normal at the birth of the child that the parents would find out if their child would be the sacrifice. That meant his parents would have known for eighteen years that they would have to send him off to die!

Taemin could hear his friends calling to him and shaking his shoulders a bit, but he completely blocked them out. Everything he heard sounded muffled and he could feel his head spinning slightly from the sudden news. The shocked gasps, the cheers for the new sacrifice, everything was crashing into him and making him feel light headed and nauseous all at the same time. Then, he suddenly bolted up and ran back to his house. 

“No…” Taemin whispered to himself as his feet propelled him forward.

He barged into his house and saw his mother preparing dinner at the stove and his father reading something at the table.

“You knew!” Taemin screamed at the top of his lungs before slamming the door closed behind him as hard as he could.

“Ah...the shaman must be done with his announcement,” Mr. Lee stated as if it were no big deal.

“Dad!” Taemin yelled, shocked that his father was brushing the whole thing off, as if he was not going to be sent out to the hybrids in a month.

“We were told not to tell you sweetie,” Mrs. Lee told Taemin in a sadder voice as she rung her apron in her hands. “It was for your own good that you didn't know.”

“What? So I wouldn’t live my life in fear that I would one day be killed by a hybrid alone in the middle of the forest? So I wouldn’t kill myself before the time came and ruin the entire plan!? Or...or purposefully lose my virginity to ruin my chances?” Taemin asked, having a feeling that was the case.

“You catch on quick,” Mr. Lee said as he stood up from the table and went over to his wife what was feeling uneasy about the situation at hand. “But there’s nothing that can be done about it since you were chosen at birth and the time is nearly upon us.”

Standing there is disbelief, Taemin ran his fingers through his mid-length black hair that hung just above his shoulders. He worked on steadying his breath and tried not to panic. But then...something dawned on him.

“What if the hybrids don’t even want me?” Taemin asked, making both his parents pause and look at each other. “Think about it for a second. For 120 years there have only been female sacrifices. So why would they be alright with a male sacrifice all of the sudden?” he asked with a light laugh. “I have nothing to worry about!”

“Taemin...I don’t think that’s how it works, honey…” Mrs. Lee said with a small sigh. “You should feel proud that you were chosen though! It’s a great honor to be sacrificed to keep the peace between us and the hybrids!”

“And depending on the hybrid...some of them have fun with the sacrifices before they kill them,” Mr. Lee stated, as he was part of the team that went out to collect any possible remains to keep any scavengers away. “We’ve examined the bodies before to know that.”

“I’m a guy, so they couldn’t,” Taemin pointed out in a smug tone. 

“There’s more than one way to skin a cat, boy,” Mr. Lee pointed out right away.

That last comment caused Taemin to turn red in the face. Of course he knew a guy could take it up the ass. He had stumbled upon two guys having sex five years ago when they learned they were not going to be the sacrifice. Taemin just never expected his father to hint at him possibly being raped by a hybrid come month's end.

“Pft! We’ll see how that works out then…” Taemin scoffed, as if his father's words had not gotten to him, before walking away and going to his room.

His parents watched as he walked off before looking at each other. They really had no choice but to still send him and see what happens. There had to be a reason the shaman had chosen him at birth. He would not have been chosen if it would have angered the hybrids.

Throughout the entire month, Taemin was pushed and shoved in different directions to make sure he was all ready for the end of the month. Even though he saw no point in preparing him this much...he went along with it to make things simpler. He quickly learned, however, that they were planning on dressing him in the same dress, cape and hood, and boots as the previous sacrifices, simply because they already had the pattern for it and it was simple. He had first fought against it since he was, after all, a guy. He quickly lost though and was forced into different fittings so they could get everything to fit just right. He did not think a hybrid would care, but who was he to spoil someone’s fun of dressing up the sacrifice?

On the 25th Taemin had his final fitting of all his clothes and his friends were inseparable from him. That meant, when it came time for him to come out in is sacrifice outfit, they all saw him and instantly burst out laughing. 

“He looks adorable!” Jinki laughed so hard.

“Look at the dress!” Minho laughed as he hugged his stomach which was starting to hurt.

“And the boots! It’s like he is trying to seduce the hybrid!” Kibum added on.

“The hood! Put up the hood!” Minho laughed uncontrollably.

When Taemin pulled the hood up over his head, the others at first held back, but then they all cracked. They were hitting each other and had tears coming down their faces.

“Spin! Give us a twirl!” Jinki said next while wiping away some tears.

Sighing, Taemin gave them a twirl. That got everyone laughing even harder than before.

Taemin’s face started turning as red as his outfit as his friends laughed at him. When he could not get them to stop, he stomped up to them and smacked all of them on the head as hard as he possibly could.

“Shut up!” Taemin barked before stomping his foot as hard as he could on the floor.

The boots he was wearing has the smallest heel, which clicked against the floor when he stomped his foot. That sound made the three of them pause before barking out in laughter again. Jinki was on the floor, having fallen out of his chair. Kibum was holding onto his stomach while laughing even harder. Minho was struggling to breath as his face was turning redder. 

While they continued laughing and getting themselves under control again, Taemin went and changed as quickly as he could. When he came back out, his friends had calmed themselves down.

“Did I really look that ridiculous?” Taemin asked.

“Well...you looked like a girl…” Minho stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Like...really like a girl,” Kibum added. “I’d date you,” he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Taemin looked between them all with a questioning look. He looked like a girl? Seriously?

“You know what? I’m going home and spending my next few days doing what I want,” Taemin stated. “If everyone assumes I'm going to die, I may as well enjoy myself while I can.”

“Well according to you, you don’t think the hybrid will go after you,” Jinki reminded him.

“I don’t,” Taemin stated firmly. “But if everyone else thinks that I’m going to be taken as a sacrifice, I may as well act it and not burst their bubble.”

The three of them just shook their heads as Taemin headed out. They did not know how Taemin could think he would be an exception. It was depressing to know they would lose their close friend, but there was nothing they could do about it. Once a sacrifice is chosen…it is final.

Come the 30th, Taemin spent the day slaving over in the kitchen to make his famous pumpkin pie. A lot of people in the village always put in requests that he made some for them, and he was always happy to do so. But he always brought his grandmother a pie on the 31st ever since he was ten, and he was not about to break that tradition now.

“Taemin, you do know you won’t make it to grandmother’s tomorrow. Right?” Mrs. Lee asked as she watched her son pull his pie out from the oven. “She knows you were chosen as the sacrifice to,” she reminded him.

“Yes, I will make it,” Taemin replied without looking at her. “Usually when the sacrifice is sent into the forest, they’re sent east. But grandma lives west. The hybrids won’t know, and won’t come after me in the first place since I’m a guy,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You still think you won’t be sacrificed?” Mrs. Lee asked after preparing herself for this all month. There was a whole death ritual the shaman insisted on for each sacrifice that needed to be prepared.

Taemin only rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. He was in no mood to go over this again, especially since they had this conversation yesterday.

The next day came very quickly. It was an overcast and very windy day. The leaves on the trees shook and swirled in the wind, already starting to change color. Everyone waited outside as Taemin changed into his sacrificial outfit. When he came out, he had a basket holding his pie hooked on his elbow and was tying his cape into place around his neck.

Coming out from the rest of the crowd, the shaman approached Taemin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We thank you for your sacrifice, Lee Taemin,” the shaman said, nodding his head at the younger. “You will guarantee us another year worry free from the hybrids. Thank you.”

Taemin only smiled and nodded his head, not wanting to tell the shaman that he thought this was going to completely fail. He had not even thought about what could happen if the hybrids did not want him as their sacrifice. Would they get mad? Could a war break out? But he was not about to bring that up and worry everyone who was here to see him off.

In just a couple more minutes, the shaman bid Taemin farewell and his parents gave him one final hug. Jinki, Minho, and Kibum also gave him one last hug and pat on the back before he made his way into the forest.

Since it was later in the day, when he was sent out, it was a bit harder to navigate. Especially since the forest was more dense on the way to his grandmother’s house. 

When the wind picked up, he drew his hood up and shielded himself from the harsh winds. His hair also whipped in front of his face, causing him to brush it away and let out a small sigh. Bushes all around his rustled in the wind and the leaves on the ground whipped around. The dirt, fallen leaves, and small rocks crunched under his boots as his basket swung slightly on his elbow. Taemin was constantly looking around, almost feeling slightly paranoid that he was not seeing other animals running about like normal.

“See? The hybrids don’t care that I’m here,” Taemin grunted to himself as he rolled his eyes and continued on his way. 

Just as he said that, he heard a low growl coming from close by. It sounded deep. Guttural. Aggressive. 

Right away, he froze where he was and held his breath in fright. The wind whipped his dress and cape around as he stood there trying not to panic. The hybrids should not be coming after him. They should not care about him!

When another low growl sounded, Taemin slowly turned himself around. From in the bushes, he made out two piercing red eyes. 

Their eyes only turn red when they are about to hunt and make a kill...Taemin said to himself, remembering everything he had read about hybrids over this past month.

Without a second’s thought, Taemin turned around and ran as if his life depended on it. Because it did. 

Taemin had been wrong! Oh, he had been so wrong! He knew hybrids would accept either gender, but got into the mindset that they must only like female sacrifices. Clearly...that was not the case at all!

He pushed low hanging branches out of his way and ran as quickly as he could in the boots he was wearing. His eyes darted all around, trying to find the easiest path to escape to. The sound of paws thundering against the ground could be heard behind him, fueling him to go faster than he already was. After spending the past month being confident he would not be hunted down, this made things worse than it ever could have been.

While he continued running, Taemin noticed the sound of the hybrid’s paws behind him had disappeared. Since he did not hear the hybrid, he slowed his pace and turned around to see the creature was nowhere in sight. 

“Gone…?” Taemin panted as he slowed down even more. “He’s gone…?”

Taking labored breaths, Taemin spun around, trying to find where the hybrid had gone off to. Had he given up? Had he noticed that he was not a girl and left? 

Taemin was slowly catching his breath, facing away from the wind so his hood blew against the back of his head and stayed up. When the wind finally died down, he realized he still felt something against the back of his head, making his hood move slightly. Taking a shaking breath and turning around, he was left face-to-face with the hybrid who had chased him down. The hybrid let out a large exhale through his nose, causing Taemin’s hood to fall back from his head and for his hair to blow away from his face and become a bit disheveled.

“Run,” the hybrid growled, flashing his sharp, white teeth.

Taking the hybrid’s word, Taemin spun around and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. At first he did not hear anything behind him, but after about thirty seconds, he heard the familiar sounds of paws thundering against the ground. It was like the hybrid was playing a game with him...seeing how much he could tire him out. 

A game of cat and mouse. Except the cat was a huge hybrid, and the mouse was a frightened human.

Just when the forest started to get more dense, the hybrid was suddenly standing in front of him. Snarling. Eyes still gleaming red.

“P-please! Don’t!” Taemin screamed before darting in another direction. He could not even fathom how the hybrid had gotten in front of him so easily.

A loud howl could be heard before the hybrid took off after him once again. Taemin did not get far before he felt a harsh tug against the front his neck. The hybrid had gotten hold of his cape and was pulling on it, trying to get him onto the ground to make his kill. Without hesitating, he pulled on the string around his neck and freed himself before fleeing once more. Stumbling forward he quickly regained his footing and sprinted forward once again. 

Just when Taemin turned his head to see how far the hybrid was from him, he tripped over an exposed root and fell forward. Before he could stop himself from falling, his head hit against a rock on the ground and he fell unconscious. 

The hybrid slowed his pace as he watched Taemin fall and trotted up to him to examine his sacrifice, the cape still hanging from his mouth. From the smell of him, his sacrifice was still alive, just knocked unconscious temporarily. He then looked over to the basket he had been carrying and poked his nose inside under the cloth that had been draped over it. There was no denying that whatever it was smelled delicious.

Not wanting to spoil his sacrifice, the large animal positioned Taemin over his back quite easily, and snatched up the discarded basked in his mouth. Carrying the other without any difficulties, he headed back to his personal cave, where he would go when he needed a break from the rest of his pack.

~*~*~*~*~

When Taemin started coming around again, he sat up slowly and examined his surroundings. Instantly, he knew he was no longer in the middle of the forest. Instead, he was in some sort of cave. Off to the side, he saw his cape with tears in it and his basket sitting next to it. Before he had the chance to move towards them to escape, the large hybrid stepped into the entrance of the cave.

This was the first time Taemin was really getting to look at the animal without him being shaded by the trees. He was a lot larger than any normal wolf he had ever seen. His coat was a silver color that actually looked quite nice to Taemin...beautiful even. That thought instantly snapped out of his mind, however, when the hybrid started stalking towards him.

“Looks like my sacrifice has woken himself up,” the hybrid stated while licking his lips.

“I...I believe there’s been some sort of mistake…” Taemin managed to get out. “You see...I-I’m the-”

“First male sacrifice for the first time in 120 years,” the hybrid finished for him. “I know. Yet you’re dressed as a girl. Interesting.”

“I-I...I had no say in it!” Taemin shouted before realized that he had just yelled at the hybrid who would be killing him shortly. “They made me dress like this, so shut up!”

There was a growl from the hybrid before he stalked forward and actually...transformed. Taemin could not believe it. He had never seen a hybrid his entire life until tonight, let alone had to chance to watch one transform like this one just did.

Now, standing before him was what appeared to be a regular male human. Only Taemin knew for certain he was not. After all, he had just witnessed him change!

Amazing...Taemin thought to himself as his mouth fell open slightly.

Although he had been a huge wolf, his human form was not as big as Taemin expected. Then again...he had not known what to expect at all. They were either about the same height or the hybrid was a bit shorter. But he had silver hair, the same exact color as his fur. Taemin also did not miss that when he transformed, he was completely naked! Not a single piece of clothing was on him, causing his face to turn red and to avert his eyes. That was not, however, before realizing the hybrid was extremely fit. In fact...in his human form...they hybrid looked...attractive.

“You think you can talk back to me like that!?” the hybrid suddenly snapped while continuing to stalk closer to his prey.

Still on the ground, Taemin could only scoot back slightly to try and gain some distance between them. When the hybrid noticed him scooting away though, he sprung forward and pinned Taemin to the ground in one easy swoop. He loved the scream that erupted from the other's throat when he snarled at him with his wrists in an iron grip, pinned down to either side of his head.

“Please! Don’t kill me!” Taemin screamed while clamping his eyes shut and shaking his head frantically.

“And why wouldn’t I?” the hybrid questioned. “Your village and my pack made a pact 120 years ago that each year, on this day, you would send a sacrifice until you match the 170 of us you savagely killed. We had done nothing to cause alarm...and we were slaughtered no differently than farmers slaughters their cows for food,” he reminded the other in a deep voice, showing his anger towards the situation. It was always a sore spot in their history. “I’m just fulfilling my duty this year.”

“Y-your duty?” Taemin asked, opening his eyes slightly.

“Since it’s my twentieth birthday this year, it’s my turn to hunt and kill the poor little sacrifice sent to us,” he explained before licking his lips slowly. “I wasn’t exactly given a choice or looking forward to this but...you made it a lot more fun than what I’ve watched over the past years.”

A small gasp left Taemin’s mouth as he listened to what the hybrid was saying to him.

“Look...Mr...ummm…”

“I guess it doesn’t matter if you know my name...you’ll be dead soon enough,” the hybrid stated. “My name is Jonghyun. One of the alphas of my pack.”

Alphas...the biggest...and strongest...of the hybrids. Great hunters on top of that. No wonder he caught me so fast, Taemin told himself while fearing for his life even more now. And he’s damn strong alright...he added while trying to pull his wrists free and failing miserably.

“There’s no point in trying to escape,” Jonghyun told him.

“Please let me go…” Taemin begged. “I’ll do anything you want. Anything!”

“Hmmm...anything?” Jonghyun asked while bending down lower to hover over Taemin. “What’s your name?”

“T-Taemin…” the other replied.

“You’re quite cute, Taemin,” Jonghyun replied while giving his lips another lick.

Taemin closed his eyes and scrunched away from Jonghyun as he came closer and smelled him along his neck.

“I technically have until midnight to make the sacrifice…” Jonghyun said as he sat back and released his hold on Taemin, though he still had his legs on either side of the other’s hips.

“Midnight?” Taemin asked.

“You intrigue me,” Jonghyun admitted. “I’d hate to get rid of you so fast when we could still have some more fun…”

“More...more fun?” the younger asked in a scared voice. What did more fun consist of? Another terrifying game of cat and mouse?

Jonghyun got up and grabbed onto one of Taemin’s wrists with one hand, and snatched up his cape and basket in the other. Pulling Taemin to his feet he then started dragging Taemin deeper into the cave until they came to a black curtain that had blended in with the darkness of the cave. When Jonghyun pulled it away, it revealed a small living area. There was a small kitchen, what looked like some sort of living room, and then a bedroom. It was all open and connected, small and simple. Enough for one, maybe two people to live comfortably.

Taemin was shoved in farther and his things tossed on a stone table near by. As he stood there looking around, Jonghyun came up behind him and started inspecting him.

“So how did you become my sacrifice?” Jonghyun questioned.

“I was born...and from that moment I was determined to be the sacrifice the year I turned eighteen,” Taemin explained. “The shaman chose me...this is what the gods wanted.”

“Gods? What gods do you humans pray to?” Jonghyun scoffed.

“I’m not...exactly sure…” Taemin replied. “I was never one for studying about them honestly. Why? Do humans and hybrids have different gods?”

“For all you know, my god is Satan,” the older chuckled slightly with a dark look in his eyes.

“I know it’s not,” Taemin stated right away.

“And how would you know that, you weak little human?” Jonghyun questioned, leaning in closer to him with his hands firmly placed on his hips.

“Because I’d be dead already if he was,” the younger stated.

Jonghyun straightened himself up and ran his tongue over his top teeth with a small nod of his head. He looked almost...amused.

Taemin found he did not mind Jonghyun in his human form as much because he did not seem to be quite as threatening this way. Even though he appeared safer, Taemin still guessed the other could still easily hurt and kill him if he wanted to. He watched as the older moved around the small space, watching the muscles under his skin flex.

Once the room had been silent for a while, Jonghyun turned his attention back towards the younger and spoke up.

“So, it appears we were both put in this position by others,” Jonghyun stated, going back to their original conversation.

Walking over to Taemin, Jonghyun shoved the younger up against the nearest wall so his chest was pressed against it. He grabbed both of the younger’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head with ease. He could feel how the younger shook against him as he smelled him more, and especially when he nipped at his neck a few times.

“J-Jonghyun...w-what are you doing?” Taemin asked as he felt the older pressing up against him more. 

“You know, Taemin,” the hybrid said while taking another good whiff of him and shaking a little because of how good the other smelled. “Before we go on a hunt...especially for the sacrifice...we aren’t allowed any sort of...sexual release,” Jonghyun explained. “They want us to keep all our energy in case they put up a chase...like you.”

“S-so…?” the younger pressed. He did not see where this was going.

“I can feel your heart rate increase when I touch you,” the older explained before licking his neck a little. “And I can tell that although some of it’s from fright...you also enjoy this. You enjoy me touching you like this.”

“What!?” Taemin screeched. His eyes went wide as he took in what Jonghyun had just said. It was ridiculous! “Of course I don’t! Why would I ever like this!? Why would you ever think I’d like this!?” he demanded to know.

Without a word, Jonghyun reached his hand under Taemin’s dress and cupped his half erect cock in his hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

“This is why,” Jonghyun growled into his ear before biting on it, earning an actual moan from the other. “You. Like. It.”

Jonghyun released Taemin’s wrists, but then made quick work of ripping his dress off and tossing it away. A shocked gasp left Taemin’s mouth when that happened, and then a scream when his underwear was torn off, completely shredded.

“Jonghyun! What are you doing!?” Taemin screamed while turning around and covering himself up.

“You look good like that,” Jonghyun growled, admiring how the younger looked completely naked except for the red boots going up to his knees.

Taemin was covering himself up when suddenly he was pulled towards the bed in the room and thrown onto it. Before he had an time to react or cover himself again, Jonghyun was using something to bind his wrists to the bed’s headboard. 

Panic filled his mind as he pulled at the bonds and found he could not get away. All he could do was watch as Jonghyun went over to the basket holding his pumpkin pie and brought it back over to the bed.

“What is this?” Jonghyun asked as he held the semi-destroyed pie out to Taemin.

“Th-the pumpkin pie I made yesterday,” Taemin explained, his eyebrows knitting together. 

Jonghyun took one of his hands and dug it into the pie before bringing it back up to his mouth and eating some. He perked up and smiled, clearly enjoying the taste of the pie. He reached his hand into the pie again, but this time instead of eating it, smeared it onto Taemin’s stomach and chest. Handful after handful, he spread more pumpkin pie all over his thighs and body. With just these actions, Taemin found himself becoming more erect. It did not help that Jonghyun’s movements were seductive and he was looking at him with tantalizing hooded eyes. 

The younger laid panting on the bed while trying not to move his hips or let any small whines escape his lips.

“Someone’s enjoying himself,” Jonghyun stated before starting to lick some of the pumpkin pie off Taemin’s body.

Taemin threw his head back and moaned lightly when he felt Jonghyun digging his teeth into his hip. He could feel the older licking all over him. Jonghyun licked from his belly button up to his nipples, which he then sucked, licked, and bit to make them more sensitive. The older also loved licking his thighs and biting the inside of them, where they were more sensitive. 

When Taemin was basically shaking with need, he felt Jonghyun spread his legs and position himself between them. Lifting his head, he saw the older licking his lips while looking at his ass.

“You don’t self-lubricate like omegas…” Jonghyun said almost sadly.

“Of course not!” Taemin retorted. “I’m not a hybrid of any sort! I’m human!”

“Then how…?” the older asked without finishing his sentence. 

“Lick your fingers and use those,” Taemin explained, much too aroused to deny anything. 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, curious about how Taemin would know that, being a virgin sacrifice, and why he would bother telling him. He figured, however, that if Taemin knew what was going to happen that he would want it to be as painless as possible. Regardless of the reason, he licked two of his fingers, brought them down to the other’s entrance, and pushed them in without hesitation.

Arching his back and biting his bottom lip, Taemin held back a groan of pain. He did not think that Jonghyun would shove two in at once. 

“If you’re a virgin sacrifice...then how did you know about this?” Jonghyun asked as he moved his fingers around inside of him. “Did you play with yourself or something?”

When Taemin turned a deep shade of red and turned his head to the side, Jonghyun knew his assumption had been right.

“Cute, you’ve played with yourself down here,” Jonghyun commented right when he hit the right spot inside of Taemin and caused the younger to cry out in pleasure and pull on his restraints.

“Oh please! Do that again!” Taemin screamed in pure pleasure.

Jonghyun chuckled and repeated the motions without questioning it. In a matter of minutes, he had Taemin cumming hard and crying out his name. The younger shook in bliss as his eyes rolled back, and Jonghyun knew he had done well.

As Taemin laid there with his eyes closed and panting hard, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, Jonghyun repositioned himself between his legs. He threw Taemin’s legs over his hips and scooted closer to him. The younger only opened his eyes when he felt Jonghyun nudging his erection against his partially stretched hole. 

“Well...time to get down to business,” Jonghyun said before pushing himself inside of Taemin in one thrust.

The younger cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Feeling Jonghyun inside of him felt oddly exhilarating. The stretch the older was giving his ass was also painful, since he was a virgin and had not been stretched enough to accommodate such a massive size.

“So big...you’re so big!” Taemin grunted out as he tried to steady his breathing after being taken by surprise at how large the other really was. Not only was he long, but also so thick.

“I need to move,” Jonghyun growled before pulling out and thrusting slowly back in. “You’re so tight!”

“Because it’s my first time!” Taemin told him while feeling the other move within him. “I’m a virgin for crying out loud!”

Jonghyun grabbed tightly onto Taemin’s hips and slowly worked up his pace until he was moving harder and faster within him. Taemin was crying out loudly as he grew used to Jonghyun thrusting in him. The hybrid was growling with each thrust and making the bed creak so loudly that anyone listening would have thought it was about to give out. 

Bending down, the older nipped at Taemin’s skin and sucked marks onto his neck and shoulders. As he did that, Taemin wrapped his legs around his hips to entice him to go faster and harder.

“P-please...untie me…” Taemin managed to get out between moans of pleasure. 

Without questioning the reason, Jonghyun untied the younger before touching him more. Right away Taemin brought his hands up to Jonghyun’s hair and weaved his fingers through his surprisingly soft locks. He used his hair to hold Jonghyun where he wanted him to keep biting or sucking, loving the sensation against his skin. 

While they continued fucking, Taemin felt like Jonghyun was getting bigger and bigger inside of him. He was suddenly flipped over so he was kneeling and felt the animalistic side of Jonghyun take over.

“Your ass is going to take my knot so well,” Jonghyun groaned as he felt it becoming more difficult to pull and push himself in Taemin.

“KN-KNOT!?” Taemin shouted, turning his head as best he could to face Jonghyun. “I can’t! I’m not a hybrid!” he reminded him while he continued moaning loudly. “You’ll destroy me!” he claimed as he fisted the sheets.

“Your ass can stretch just as good as an omegas,” Jonghyun stated without slowing his pace for even a fraction of a second. “You’ll be fine.”

Taemin wanted to say something more, but Jonghyun angled his hips the perfect way to hit his prostate dead on and make him cry out again.

The younger continued moaning and begging for more as Jonghyun continuously pleasured him. When he felt the older struggling to move, because his knot was beginning to form, he began to worry. He found himself not enjoying it as much and whimpering quietly.

“You need to enjoy this still,” Jonghyun told him before reaching down and stroking him to distract the younger from any pain. 

There was a small hitch in Taemin’s breath when Jonghyun began to stroked him, applying just enough pressure and matching his thrusts. His legs and hips started shaking because of the stimulation he was getting, and he found himself enjoying it more soon enough.

Eventually, Jonghyun’s knot was so large that he could not pull out of Taemin anymore without risking tearing him open. So he buried himself inside the younger and rutted against him like a madman. Taemin cried out in pleasure as the sensation of the knot rubbing against his prostate quickly grew to be a favorite feeling of his. He could feel as Jonghyun swelled even more inside of him, stretching him to his limit.

“I...I…-”

“I’m close too,” Jonghyun grunted out, knowing that Taemin had to be close based on how tightly he was already clenching around him.

Giving small thrusts of his hips and stroking the younger more, he worked on bringing Taemin to his orgasm.

Taemin’s hands clutched the bed sheets tightly and he pressed his cheek into the pillow beneath him while his mouth hung open in ecstasy. He felt like he could barely comprehend anything anymore because of all the pleasure. Jonghyun was fucking him so well and jerking him off so good that he was losing himself. His vision was going white from all the pleasure, and he feared he would permanently lose his eyesight.

Taemin finally cried out the loudest he could as he came all over Jonghyun’s hand the the bed sheets beneath him. He felt his knees shaking and knew he would have collapsed onto the bed if the hybrid had not been holding onto him. Jonghyun instantly groaned when Taemin’s ass clenched around his already sensitive knot, causing him to thrust a couple more times and then cum as well.

When Taemin felt Jonghyun filled his ass with his warm cum, he let out a small whimper of pleasure and bucked his hips a few times. It was only when Jonghyun was sure he had milked himself dry that he helped settle both of them down onto the bed.

With shaking breaths, Taemin worked on calming himself down. He could feel how well lodged Jonghyun was in his ass and was pretty sure he could feel all of the cum inside of him. It was an odd sensation, but not one he was disgusted or turned off by. In fact, to his own dismay, he found himself wanting to experience this again.

“That was...I dare say...pretty damn perfect…” Jonghyun admitted as he nuzzled his nose into the nape of Taemin’s neck and took in his scent more.

Finding it hard to stay awake, Taemin simply nodded his head in response and closed his eyes. 

“Do hybrids always do this sort of thing with their sacrifices?” Taemin asked, curious about if his father really was right.

“Some of them yes...and they’ve gotten quite brutal about it,” Jonghyun explained, causing Taemin to tense up a bit. “But none of them have brought the sacrifice back to their home.”

So they have done terrible things to other sacrifices...the younger thought to himself as he let out a small sigh.

“After doing this with you, it makes me almost sad that I’ll have to kill you,” the older then commented, feeling the younger instantly tense. “Unless…”

With curiosity, the younger forced his eyes open and turned his head to look at the older.

“Unless what?” Taemin questioned.

“You said you’d do anything to live. didn’t you?” Jonghyun asked. 

“I did,” the younger stated with a small nod of his head. “But what could I possible do to make you change your mind?” he questioned after quickly wracking his brain and coming up with nothing.

“Be mine.”

The room filled with an instant silence after Jonghyun muttered those two simple words. Taemin was left speechless, because that had been the last thing he thought the older would say. Jonghyun on the other hand was looking at him with determination, clearly wanting the younger to truly be his.

“Y-yours…?” Taemin choked out.

“Mine,” Jonghyun stated again. “Stay here with me and be mine. We both clearly enjoyed this, and I could sense earlier you found me attractive from your heart rate.”

“But...the deal between your pack and my village…” Taemin muttered. “I’m the sacrifice...I’m supposed to die to keep the peace. I don’t want there to be a war because I don’t play my part.”

“That incident and the pact that was formed happened so long ago,” Jonghyun told him with a pained voice. “Everyone in my pack and in your village weren’t even alive when the incident happened. It’s history that, for the most part, is foggy around the edges,” he stated. 

Taemin nodded his head as he felt Jonghyun lightly playing with his hair.

“I guess you do have a valid point there,” the younger agreed.

“Plus no one in my pack is really a fan of having to kill those who were not directly involved. The ones who are violent towards the whole thing are those who had their family killed all those years ago.” Jonghyun let out a small sigh and shook his head, wishing all of that hate would come to an end. 

“And me becoming yours will help us...how…?” Taemin questioned.

Jonghyun combed his fingers through Taemin’s hair again, pulling the younger’s head back so his neck was exposed. The older smelled along his neck and let out a small growl. It almost sounded...possessive.

“By me claiming you, and calling that our ending...bargaining chip...let’s call it...we can end this stupid ritual of sending someone out to be killed each year.” Jonghyun licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Taemin...let’s end all of this.”

“You’d...really do that?” Taemin asked with a small smile on his face. 

“The current head alpha of the pack is the great-grandchild of the leader who made the initial agreement with your village,” Jonghyun said with a quick nod of his head. “He wants to end the sacrifices, but needs other hybrids to back him up. If I, another alpha, say I agree...others are going to start to follow. We can work to convince more of our pack and abolish the ritual!”

“So it can really happen…” the younger said in amazement.

“Yes. But only if you agree to be mine,” Jonghun stated. “To prove that hybrids and humans can get along and live happily together. Be mine so they can see our relations can be intimate. Something beneath the surface.”

“And what terms does “being yours” entitle me to exactly?” Taemin then asked since he was not even sure.

“You stay here with me...basically be my mate…” Jonghyun explained, although he knew Taemin would never be able to claim him as hybrids could. “Oh! And make me more of that pumpkin pie...and we’ll call it even.”

“Your mate?” Taemin asked in a serious voice, making sure Jonghyun was not messing with him.

“My mate.”

Taemin watched as Jonghyun nodded his head and answered him firmly.

“And...pumpkin pie?”

“That’s correct.”

The younger laughed slightly because Jonghyun’s reply to that seemed to be even more serious than when he told him he wanted them to be mates.

“How often are we going to be doing...this?” Taemin asked, referring to the amazing sex they had both just had.

“I might be requiring it quite a lot,” Jonghyun said with a small laugh. “And with you wearing these boots again.” He then glanced over at the ruined dress. “I wish I hadn’t ruined that or it would be amazing to fuck you in...but we still have the cape and hood!”

Taemin turned his head away from Jonghyun and shook it a couple of times.

“I would agree to the boots again…” Taemin stated.

That caused Jonghyun to hug him tightly and bite down on his ear unexpectedly. Taemin let out a small hiss of pain, but did not try to pull away. It felt quite good actually.

“So...do we have a deal?” Jonghyun asked just to make sure.

“We have a deal,” Taemin agreed with a large smile on his face. “Now...when can you pull out? My ass hurts from you fucking me so hard, and your knot continuously stretching me is not making it any better…”

“Ummm...about that…” Jonghyun said while laughing nervously.

“What…?” the younger asked in a scared voice.

“Well...you see...since I haven’t been sexually active in a long time...we’ll probably be like this...all night…” Jonghyun admitted.

“WHAT!?” Taemin screamed while reaching his hand back and smacking Jonghyun as hard as he could.

“Relax, Taemin. Your ass will go back to normal soon enough,” the older reassured him.

Scoffing, Taemin chose to ignore the older.

“Happy Halloween,” Jonghyun said before kissing the younger behind the ear.

Taemin did not have time to respond, because he already passed out and was sleeping heavily. Jonghyun suppressed a small laugh. He was honestly shocked that the younger had managed to stay awake that long. But tomorrow would be another day and they would see what it would bring.


End file.
